Just Another Sleepover
by ridingintheimpala
Summary: Dean has known how Cas has felt about him for awhile but why not have some fun with it, Punk!Cas Jock!Dean


Cas snuggled further down into the hard pillow that he had his head rested on. Feeling very comfortable, for the first time in forever. It wasn't until the pillow was moving that Cas realised it was a pillow at all. Slowly Cas rose up and blinked open his eyes and that's when he found out what the pillow actually was. Dean, his best friend, his very straight best friend. Cas quickly tried to separate himself from Dean but he just wasn't having and Dean tightened his grip around Cas's waist, hooking his leg around Castiel's. This wasn't happening, not now; Cas attempted one more time to get out of Dean's embrace. Pulling hard Cas strained to try and regain his body, unfortunately he pulled slightly too hard and before he knew it Cas was lying on the floor, feet in the air.  
"Cas?" Dean yawned, peering over the bed to watch his best friend try and stand up.

Most people would think that Cas and Dean would hate each other. Cas was a punk and Dean was a jock. Cas was covered in tattoos and his raven hair that was constantly a mess and his skinny jeans and big combat boots, he was the complete the opposite of Dean who wore flannel and his fathers leather jacket and played football for the school. But for some strange reason they had been best friends from middle school. Now in the last year of high school Dean couldn't help notice how attractive his best friend was. How when those big blue eyes looked at him Dean got all weak at the knees. How he wanted to run his hands through Cas's dark hair and trace his tattoos with his finger while lounging in bed.

Cas was finally able to stand up, laughing awkwardly. Looking anywhere but Dean, it was unfair for anyone to look this good in the morning. His dark blonde was all fluffy and sticky up in odd directions, his old band t-shirt was riding up a little bit to show the tanned skin that Cas just wanted to run his tongue over. Shivering slightly Cas slowly walked over to get dressed.

Dean loved watching Cas get dressed, in the many sleepover they have had Dean always made sure that he could watch Cas get dressed. Most people would think that Cas poured on his skinny jeans but actually it was lots of hip wigging and jumping up and down to finally squeeze him in. Dean couldn't stop the laugh that came as Cas wriggled his hips; it was a sight that Dean was glad he hadn't missed. After hearing the laugh Cas threw a smirk his way and began to move his hips slower, circling them and watching as Dean followed them with his eyes a tongue quickly wetting those lips that Cas loved so much.

Finally he was able to button up his jeans and quickly switched his top, putting his back to Dean, avoiding his eyes. Unfortunately he had timed it badly so when he looked back he saw Dean agonisingly slowly take off his top, pulling it up to show the strong abs that playing football had gotten him. Cas felt his impossible tight jeans get a little tighter as he watched Dean throw his top away and wink at Cas.

Know Dean knew how Cas felt about him; Cas wasn't as unobvious as he thought. But because Cas insisted on keeping hidden Dean thought he might as well have a

bit of fun with it, of course he never considered how hard it would be for him to not be able to just reach out and kiss his best friend, but Dean stayed strong and enjoyed the looks that Cas would throw his way.

"Come on Cas, want some breakfast?" Dean asked throwing on some sweat pants and_ forgetting _to put on a shirt as he almost skipped downstairs, leaving a hungry and confused Cas to follow. Today was the day Dean thought, today he would tell him.

Quickly whipping up some bacon and eggs the boys fell back into their comfortable friendship, the banter flying between them as Cas made fun of Dean's cooking. Of course Dean had turned into an excuse to casually flirt with Dean and much to his surprise Cas was happily returning them.

When breakfast was finished Dean took a deep breath, here goes nothing.

"Cas" He began, looking Cas in the eye, "I-I think that-um-well you see-I know that-you know-the way-and I feel the-you know, the same" Dean stuttered out, staring at the ceiling. After a few seconds Dean realised that Cas hadn't said anything and slowly looked at his best friend, who instead of listening to his confession was drooling at his chest as he shifted awkwardly in his seat.

"Cas?" Dean asked loudly. Cas eyes snapped to his face a faint blush covering his cheeks, his head tipping to the side in the most adorable way possible.

Fuck it Dean thought and lunged forward pressing his lips on to Cas's. Cas froze, _Dean Winchester_ was kissing him, Dean Winchester was _kissing_ him, Dean Winchester was kissing _him_! Dean Winchester was moving away, Cas moved forward to take his lips once more. This was a better kiss, their lips moving against each other, hands tangling in hair in attempt to get closer. Slowly they drew away but only to rest their foreheads back together, their breaths coming out in short shallow burst.

"How long?" Cas asked

"From the first day I met you but I didn't realise until a few weeks ago" Dean admitted.

"That would explain something" Cas laughed

"What do you mean?"

"You were touching me more, nothing big but you just sat nearer to me and would put your arm around my shoulder more" Cas said as Dean drew him in to straddle his lap, quickly reclaiming his lips.


End file.
